Minecraft Order of the Stone
by JohanWolf
Summary: Fandrod find himself in a land full of horrors and wonders. As he gains allies and fights enemies, he will learn the dark secret of Minecraft.


Minecraft: Order of the Stone.

This happened to me. It was supposed to be a normal trip, but an incident happened, that changed my life, forever.

It was June 5th, 2013. We were going to move to Miami, Florida. Mom, Dad, Liona my sister, and I, Fandrod. Dad got an excellent job of storyboard artist for video games and movies! We were on a CoalCove City Airlines, flight 1770. It was 10:52p.m. when Liona and I were playing on our iPads, Mom was resting her eyes, and Dad was watching the movie the pilot had put on. "Liona! I unlocked the Turbo Gun in ZombieTech!" I whispered. "Oh yeah!? I unlocked the Unicorn power up in Mythos of War!" she responded. As we were boasting our triumphs, the plane started having some turbulence. People started waking up, because there was some commotion in the other section of the plane. Suddenly, out of the blue, a green creature, no arms, 4 legs with hooves instead of claws, and soulless eyes, came in front of people in the back section, and was beginning to expand. BOOM! It had blown up, and made a huge hole in the plane, sucking people outside of it.

"Fandrod!" screamed Mom, and that was the last I heard of her voice, before she blew away. "NOOOOOOO!" I yelled. "Fandrod! Hold on-" Dad yelled before he flew away. "Fan! Please, DON'T let go!" My sister cried. "I won't!" I exclaimed. My sister began floating in the air. "Fan-" my sister yelled, before her hand was shot by an arrow. "AAAAAH!" screamed Liona, I cursed out loud. I began to shed tears, when I met an unfriendly face as I tilted my head, I screamed. "RrrAAH!" a zombie pounced on me. It bit for my cheek, but I pushed it off, and flew away in half a second. Suddenly, everything went black.

June 6th, 2013 : I woke up, I was on top of a tree branch, which had fallen to the ground. I looked behind me, half of the plane, crashed into the land, and some bodies thrown around. "**** it.." I cursed. I noticed in my hand I had a block of wood, with a number 10 on the lower right hand corner. Then it hit me, the stories I had heard about. This was a land were many have come to, but never returned, where creatures from the worst of our nightmares would come out at night. This was indeed, Mincraftia.

June 10th, 2013: I had built a shack with 64 blocks of wood, out of thin air! Night has come, and I blocked my door with more blocks, so zombies wouldn't come. They groaned and screeched when the bumped against the door. They wouldn't let me sleep. My eyes hurt, they wanted the lids to shut. I only have a wooden shiv, but there's too many of them. If I wanted to attack them, I would get eaten alive! There's no way I'm going outside until those monster get away. Finally, I hear someone running, and the zombies go away. I open the door and I see someone hacking and slashing the zombies. That someone ran away the minute I saw him. The Sun is out, and the rest of the mobs are dead. It's time to mine.

* * *

><p>January 5th, 2015 : 2 years have passed since the crash. No one came to rescue me, and they never will. Covered in the dirt of the ground, and the skin of a creeper killed, I stalk this land, hunting for the wild hogs and wild cows out here. Iron sword in hand, and cooked meat in the other, I walk to the plains. I see a gigantic sign saying TronCo. and a factory in the sky. A small fort built on a flying fort is right above me. I climb the ladder and i see a dog there. Another person comes in. He looked the same way the person I had seen 2 years ago. The blue shine on his right eye was actually a robotic eye. He had wild, yet short hair. He had a blue tuxedo with some purple sleeves. "Oh hey there!" he said cheerfully. He stood a good foot bellow me, and had look up at me. "Welcome to Tron Co., my excavation site." he said. We shook hands. I noticed the books behind him. Stuff about some special Hex Stone and mythical creatures like Slender man and the Creeper Queen. He seemed to be a quite strange fellow, but I guess he could be an ally.<p> 


End file.
